


unknown

by sashalorian



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashalorian/pseuds/sashalorian
Summary: Charlotte's been on the run for years, but what happens when she's blackmailed into stopping a travesty being formed by her former partner-in-crime?
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Kudos: 2





	unknown

_2009_

_"Private!" A voice woke Charlotte out of her slumber, her eyes opening to the small giggles of Sasha and Bayley. Lt. Cesaro was in a better mood than yesterday, and had let Charlotte sleep longer than usual. "Briefing in 10, Captain Brooks's tent." He calmly lives, and the blonde yawns, sitting up, and putting on her shirt. "How was the sleep?" Sasha asks. "Good enough." She says while grabbing some underwear and her clothes for the shower. Bayley chuckles, smacking her butt, and she leaves to the shower tent._

_It takes her less than the mandated 2 minutes to shower, cleaning her body as quick as she could. Redressing herself with her boots, camo pants, and camouflage jacket, she prances to the tent she was ordered to go to. "Private Flair, have a seat." The woman does as she's told, and watches the projector footage. The captain pulls up a photo. "This is Nasir Karim, he works with the Urzikstan government, he's an asset for the government against us, he works at the embassy in the middle of the town, I need you to terminate him." The uncertainty of this began to bother her. "Captain," He hums, signalling her to continue. "I feel as though if I'm only a Private, can I even come with you?" The captain gave her a small chuckle. "As of 2 minutes ago, you're now known as Sergeant Flair, understood?" The blonde happily nods, and cracks a small smile. "Yes sir." She says cheekily, paying attention once again._

_"You have an amazing shot, killing a man riding a motorcycle with a clean head shot? It was so invigorating and refreshing, we need you on missions all the time now after that."_

_That drew her in. The next few hours were her being briefed on how to execute said killing. She'd be taking a cargo truck by herself, even with Russian forces still lurking around. It'd seemed suspicious to her, but Lt. Barrett and Cpt. Brooks had eased her down about it. After doing the deed, she'd lay low at a safe house not too far from the embassy, and wait until the next day to come back to the camp. It would be an understatement to assume so slightly questioned the motives of this, but she didn't want to be defiant, and perceived as hard to work with._

_"Extraction at 0500."_

_2018_

Becky Lynch wanted nothing more than to be the top of the FBI. Brought to the organization from Ireland's Directorate of Military Intelligence, Becky had risen among the ranks in less than a year, and put away a few big drug lords that were running channels internationally. "Lynch." She heard a voice say. Turning around she spotted Director Helmsley walking towards her with a small folder, before dropping it on her desk. "You wanted a challenge, here's another one. Becky smiled at her boss, who smirked back before sitting at the chair in her small office. Becky takes the file, flipping through it. 

"Sasha Banks former Spec Ops Lieutenant. Testified on the stand against a former squad member. Supposedly running heavy drugs through Bolivia to Texas. She was one of 5 to survive a military atack on her troop." Looking up at him, she sighs. "With all due respect sir, can we possibly save one of these for the DEA, their job is to enforce drugs." It was a solid point, but Helmsley had scored the case just for her. "We're working with them on this one, but there are only four confirmed people that can know where Sasha is. Come to the conference room, we've got a few people waiting. The two walked the few feet, the room filled with only three others. A random woman Becky had never seen, her first partner, Antonio Cesaro, and her current partner, Seth Rollins. Becky sat, and listened to the director's briefing. Sasha Banks has four people that would know of her whereabouts." He uses a few pictures on a slide presentation to demonstrate.

"Former Captain Phillip Brooks, his former Lieutenant Wade Barrett, both in custody at Harris County Jail down in Houston, Texas. Then there's Bayley Martinez, she works as a professor at the New York City College of Technology, and finally Charlotte Flair. Sasha, Brooks, Barrett, and others in their camp testified against Charlotte after she'd killed an ambassador, she was idiotically held in a corrections facility in Georgia for a week, before men had gotten her out of there before she could be transported." This Charlotte woman had sounded dangerous, and Becky already didn't think she'd cooperate. "Cesaro found clues that might lead us to her, we have reason to believe she's in Tokyo, you and Rollins are going in the morning. Our guy will meet you at the hotel, any questions?" The duo shook their heads no in response.

"Good, you're leaving tonight, 16 hour flight and whatnot."


End file.
